


Double Take

by squirtturtle665



Series: Inception Bingo 2017 [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inceptiversary, Eames needs a drink after this, Inception Bingo, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirtturtle665/pseuds/squirtturtle665
Summary: Eames overhears a phone conversation between Arthur and Ariadne and takes it the wrong way.





	Double Take

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'misunderstood' square on my Inception Bingo card.  
> Thanks for reading!

Eames couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He wasn’t intentionally listening in on Arthur’s phone conversation with Ariadne, but even with Arthur’s office door closed, Eames could still hear everything.

And he couldn’t fucking believe it.

“I thought I could love him, you know?” Arthur was saying. “Everything is just moving so fast.”

Eames took a hard stop in front of Arthur’s office door when he heard that. He and Arthur had been dating for almost a year. They’d just bought a house, and sure, maybe that was moving a little fast, but it wasn’t as though they hadn’t discussed it thoroughly. Arthur was all about being thorough, and Eames knew Arthur wouldn’t have moved in with him if he wasn’t completely sure.

So what the hell was this about?

“That’s the thing, the sex isn’t even _that_ good. I’d have more of a reason to stay if it was, but really, it’s mediocre at best.”

Eames furrowed his eyebrows and stepped even closer to the closed door. There was no way in hell that the sex he and Arthur had was “mediocre”. He had it on good authority, Arthur’s authority, that he was damn good in bed. Unless, of course, Arthur had been lying.

Eames was snapped out of his paranoia by the sound of Arthur laughing at whatever Ariadne had said to him.“You’re right, he does smell so bad!”

Eames lifted his shirt to his nose, followed by his armpit to his nose to find that, in his opinion, he smelled like a forest or perhaps freshly mowed grass. He was also now aware of the fact that he thought he might throw up at any minute because Arthur was actually talking about leaving him.

“I don’t know why it’s taken me this long to realize that I just can’t be with him.”

Anger flooded Eames’ senses. Why wouldn’t Arthur just talk to him about these problems? Eames would shower five times a day if he had to. He’d work on his performance in bed, even though he still wasn’t convinced it needed any work. Whatever it took to make Arthur happy, he’d do, and he knew Arthur knew that.

Eames stepped away from the door in utter shock and walked to him and Arthur’s bedroom in somewhat of a haze. If Arthur was going to break up with him, he would at least leave with some dignity. He grabbed a bag and furiously started throwing whatever he could find into it.

Eames loved Arthur so much that it physically hurt, but he wasn’t going to waste his life on someone who went behind his back and talked shit about him to their friend.

“Did you plan another getaway without telling me?” Artur asked from the doorway.

Eames was so angry that he didn’t respond right away. Eventually, he settled on a simple “Fuck off, Arthur.”

He must not have conveyed how pissed off he actually was because Arthur came up behind him and placed a few kisses on the back of his neck while he shoved his clothes down further into the bag.

“Just tell me where we’re going,” Arthur said, wrapping his arms around Eames.

Eames grabbed Arthur’s arms and pulled them off of him, turning around. “If you’re going to break up with me, then get on with it.”

Arthur looked completely taken aback. “Break up with you? Eames, there’s no way- what- where’d you ever get that idea from?” Eames could see Arthur searching his face for any answer other than anger, but he wouldn’t find anything other than anger because there was nothing else there. Arthur’s eyes widened. “Oh shit, did you hear my conversation with Ari?”

After the initial shock faded from Arthur’s face, he actually started laughing.

“Are you- are you seriously laughing right now?” Eames asked, fuming.

“Eames sit down,” Arthur said, still chuckling.

“What? No, fuck you, Arthur. I can’t believe you would go behind my back and talk to Ariadne about wanting to break up with me. And by the fucking way, I don’t think I smell all that bad, so-,”

“I was helping her rehearse her lines,” Arthur said, cutting Eames off. “For the play she’s in? The one she’s been talking non-stop about for the last month?”

Eames did everything in his power not to let his mouth fall open. That fucking play. Ariadne really hadn’t stopped talking about it, and Eames had no idea how he could’ve forgotten about it.

He felt stupid. Mostly embarrassed, but still stupid.

Eames sat down on their bed and ran his hands over the scruff of his beard, realization hitting him. “You were playing the part of-,”

“Patricia,” Arthur answered. “The one whose boyfriend is a complete dick.”

Fucking Patricia.

“The boyfriend with the odor problem,” Eames added, almost directly quoting Ariadne. “Have you thought of taking up acting, darling? Because I, um, I think you should.”

Arthur smiled and sat down on Eames’ lap. Eames wrapped his arms around Arthur’s waist to hold him there, and Arthur’s arms found their way around Eames’ neck.

“Eames, I have no intention of breaking up with you,” Arthur reassured.

“That’s like music to my ears, gorgeous. Next time you rehearse with Ariadne, would you mind telling me first? I’d rather not sit outside your office again smelling myself and rethinking every move I’ve ever made whilst having sex with you.”

Arthur nodded and leaned forward, kissing Eames softly. “Ari’s going to die when she hears about this.”

 

 


End file.
